


It's a Hard Knock Life

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Tower, Best Friends, Blood, Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, One Shot Collection, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Writer's Block, do not flow together, just one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of sad/angsty prompts affecting Peter Parker or Tony Stark. This is Irondad. I'm making a comeback.





	1. INTRODUCTION (not an official oneshot)

There will be 10 or more chapters to this. I will be taking some prompts from the Tumblr account "words-amid-stars" so please go follow their account or give them recognition!

The first chapter of this will be posted tomorrow! Make sure to check out some of my other stories I've done. Most are irondad, but I also have a couple Voltron and Sam and Colby stories. 

You can comment down prompts on any chapter and I'll make sure to include them. Thank you for reading and I hope you wait to see the first chapter of this story. Thanks for reading my author note.


	2. "Hey, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of/Implied Self Harm
> 
> Post Infinity War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these will probably relatively short, since they're based off of one sentence lmao. I hope you enjoy!

Peter thrashed around in the cotton, white sheets, which were now soaked with sweat. "No, no! Not again. Please! I don't want to go!"

He grabbed handfuls of the blankets, squeezing them until his knuckles were white. He continued gasping for air, the dream continuing.

It wasn't unusual for Peter to have these nightmares. Every other day, at least. After all, dying and coming back to life in such a tragic and traumatic way would affect anyone.

Peter woke with a high-pitched and terrified scream. He released his tight grip on the blankets, his hands coming up to run through his sweaty curls instead.

Tears bubbled out of his eyes, and he choked on a sob, so it came out sounding more like a hiccup. One hand clutched his t-shirt tightly, trying to gain some hold on reality once more by his quickly thumping heart.

The other hand was still holding onto his hair, lightly pulling on it. They were both things he'd learned to be side effects of his horrible anxiety.

The soft footsteps of sock covered feet approached his room. Peter might have stiffened out of nervousness, had it not been for the fact that he knew those footsteps well.

They were the footsteps of his mentor and father figure, Tony Stark. The only man who had been able to calm him down from these...incidents. 

The door creaked open slowly, light from the hallway spilling in across the room and casting shadows on the walls. Peter hid his face in his hands.

Tony peered in, his eyebrows furrowed in sympathy. "Hey bud, you okay?" Tony stepped in, just enough to be fully seen by Peter, but not close enough to frighten him.

Peter didn't answer. He instead just sniffled, glancing in the opposite direction of the door.

Tony sighed. "Can I sit on the bed?" Tony asked, taking one slow step closer. 

Peter hesitated, then nodded. Tony walked over and sat down, his thigh touching Peter's foot. An unspoken comfort that he was there.

"Another nightmare?" Tony glanced over at Peter. Another nod.

The billionaire sighed, nodding in understanding. "I get it. I used to have them all the time, too."

Peter's body shook with another sob. Tony frowned in concern. He began to notice the tight grip Peter had on his left wrist.

His nails were digging into the flesh of his arms, near the pale pink scars from a couple weeks back. 

"Hey, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Tony whispered, almost pulling Peter's hand away from his wrist. He chose against it, since he might scare Peter and make everything worse.

Luckily enough, Peter released his tight, painful hold on his own. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm so sorry. I'm such a bother to you and I, I, I...I just don't know how to fix myself."

Tony's heart broke at Peter's sorrowful, defeated tone. So unlike the teenager he knew before the war. 

"Pete, you didn't do anything wrong. None of this is your fault, and you're not a bother to me." 

Peter looked up at his mentor. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks glistened with tears. He sniffled.

"I promise, Pete. It's not your fault. There's nothing to be sorry for." Tony said. He looked over to the corner of the room, feeling uncomfortable by the open display of affection.

A laugh bubbled out of Peter, surprising them both. "What?" Tony frowned, wondering if Peter was going into shock or something.

"Nothing you're just...awkward." Peter giggled, swiping his tears away with one hand. Tony laughed breathily. Whatever made the kid happy.

Tony nodded, meeting Peter's gaze. "I guess I am, kid. Wanna watch a movie for a bit until you get sleepy?"

Peter's eyes lit up. "Of course I do!"

The two stood up and walked out to the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of them will have such a happy ending...trust me.


	3. "Stop telling me you're okay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Tony had been different lately. Peter wasn't sure exactly _why_ , at first. But he was sure of the fact that something had been wrong with his mentor.

The man was often fond of solitude, before and after, but not to this degree. Every waking hour was spent in his lab, working on who knows what. 

Pepper had even become concerned. She would slide meals under the door during the day, but had no confirmation that Tony ate them, or even noticed them.

Whenever Peter tried to visit like he used to, the only greeting he would get was the loud hum of the screwdriver, or the squeaks of metal. 

 

Tony had let Peter into the lab, of course. He'd always had a soft spot for the kid. 

And honestly, Tony looked _awful_.

His hair was a mess, and was greasy enough to pass for someone who hadn't washed their hair in centuries.

He had dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot from being open for far too long. 

His white tank top was stained with sweat and oil. Peter assumed it had been days without sleeping. 

And worst of all, Tony's breath smelled like alcohol. Something he had sworn off of for months.

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter greeted his mentor cautiously, setting his backpack gently onto the floor to avoid possibly agitating Tony.

It wasn't that he was necessarily afraid, not for himself anyway, just confused and a little concerned.

"Hey kid." Tony's tone was raspy and deeper than usual. He tightened a screw on the project he was working on.

Peter sat down across the table, on the bench. "Mr. Stark, don't take this the wrong way but are you alright?"

The billionaire blinked in faked surprise. "Me? Duh. Why wouldn't I be?" 

Peter raised an eyebrow in disbelief, staring the man down.

Tony sighed. "I'm fine, kid, okay?"

That sentence irritated Peter in particular, and he stood up with bunched fists and a glare that Tony had never seen before.

"Stop telling me you're okay! I know you're not. You're-You're drinking again! Don't lie because I can smell it. And you definitely haven't been sleeping. You're shutting everyone out again!" 

Peter's glare fell into a disappointed look.

"I thought we made it through the hard part."

Tony's eyes were wide with shock. He had never, ever expected that out of Peter right now. Maybe some disapproval, but not all that.

He knew there was no way out of this now. He couldn't lie again, he knew the kid wasn't naïve. 

He set the wrench down with an exasperated sigh. "I've been having nightmares. About Thanos, and uh. You know." Tony waved his hand around and looked away.

Peter's face fell. "Mr. Stark, it's over now. You know that."

Tony nodded, swallowing hard. "I know. It just haunts me, Pete."

The teen rounded the table in just a couple strides, and wrapped his arms around Tony. 

Tony stiffened. He wasn't very used to hugs yet but...he liked it. He wrapped his arms around Peter too.

"I promise we're fine now, Mr. Stark. Thanos is dead. And we're still here." Peter tightened his grip.

Tony inhaled sharply, then breathed out smoothly. "Thanks, kid."

"Always."


	4. "Can you please come and get me?" (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Sexual assault
> 
> A character in this will attempt/perform unwanted sexual actions on another character. If this makes you uncomfortable, please click onto another chapter. Stay safe. <3

It had just been a party. Peter hadn't expected anything to happen. Well, that's not entirely true. He hadn't expected _this_ to happen.

What he had expected, was to be bullied. At least a little. It was Flash's party, after all. Peter had been completely caught off guard when Flash walked up to him and Ned, with an awkward half smile.

"Hey, Penis Parker." Flash had begun, with no real bite behind it. "Would you and your friend, uh, like to come to my party tomorrow?"

Ned had eagerly accepted, with a shrill, "Yes! Yeah, yeah, we'll be there!" and a harsh elbow to Peter's side. Peter was still in shock, with his sandwich held loosely in one hand. When a drop of peanut butter hit his tray, he was snapped into reality. "Sure."

 

And so now we're here. A party. Peter's first _real_ party.

The parties he was used to were for Ned's birthday. It was really just Peter, Ned's family, and a couple of people that Ned met online through Star Wars obsessions.

This party was loud...overly loud. With bright flashing lights, enough that Peter could have mistaken it for some weird disco club.

To say it wasn't overwhelming would be a complete and utter lie. It was incredibly overwhelming for Peter's enhanced senses.

Peter had had far more than one drink, but didn't feel even slightly tipsy, per his metabolism for sure.

Ned had wandered off a long time ago, fitting in far more easily than Peter.

 

"Hey, Peter." 

The voice shocked Peter back into reality. "W-What?" He turned around quickly, and then sighed in relief. Michelle. MJ.

"You, loser. Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked, tipping the red solo cup in her hand back until she had guzzled down the entire drink in seconds.

Peter stuttered over his words, the loud booming music still causing sharp pains in his skull. "Nothing, nothing. Just hanging out...you know?"

Michelle slowly nodded, with an uneasy frown stuck on her face. "Okay then."

She then took a short step back. Peter's heartrate sped up. He knew she was going to walk away, unsettled by his strange behavior. 

"Alright then...I'm going to go now." She said, her eyes scanning him up and down one more time. Peter nodded. She turned around and walked back into the crowd.

 

The next ten, maybe twenty, minutes were a blur. Just people screaming and dancing, with loud music blaring on stereo speakers. Might as well be a frat party. 

People would knock into Peter every few minutes, and no one would ever notice or apologize. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't know what to say anyway.

That was until a certain boy approached Peter. Peter knew him to be a senior. He'd never actually talked to the guy, but he'd seen him in the halls enough times to recognize him.

He was handsome, Peter wouldn't lie. He had a perfect jawline, and shining emerald green eyes. People like that never noticed people like Peter.

Or so he thought.

"Hey. Peter Parker, right?" The boy asked, pointing at him with one finger, the rest wrapped around a beer bottle.

Peter's breath caught in his throat. He would never have expected for this particular boy to approach him.

"Y-Yep. That's me. Me right here. Peter P-Parker. Yeah."

He mentally screamed at himself for being so awkward, and his face heated up immediately. The boy just chuckled. 

"Cool. I'm Spencer." Spencer replied smoothly. His voice was like Peter would have imagined. Charming in a...strange way. And deep.

Peter was attracted to him. Of course, only by looks. He didn't know this guy. But he was calming. Soothing. For some reason.

Spencer took a step forward. Peter took a step back, intimidated. 

"Want to get somewhere quieter?"

Peter's mouth fell open in a silent shock. He nodded. Spencer smirked, grabbing Peter's wrist and dragging him through the crowd.

Peter wrinkled his nose against the smell of sweat and alcohol, with people dancing rubbing against him on either side.

In seconds that felt like hours, Peter and Spencer were in a bedroom. The music was shaking the walls, but it was definitely far quieter.

Peter sat down on the bed with a sigh, calming. "Thanks. It was just...loud." Peter told Spencer shakily.

Spencer took a sip from his bottle and then set it down on the table. "You're cute, you know that?" Spencer sat next to Peter.

Peter blushed intensely. No one had ever told him that before. "T-Thank you." He whispered, unable to make eye contact.

Spencer put his hand on Peter's thigh, and Peter's blood went cold. He'd seen this in movies before. He didn't want to do _that_ with this guy.

"I-I'm sor-" Peter began, but Spencer's lips crashed into his own. Peter raised his hands to push against Spencer's chest weakly. He didn't want this, but he didn't want to upset Spencer. 

When Spencer pulled back, Peter met his gaze with teary eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't want to, uh, do this. Not right now. I don't know you. I'm really sorry." 

Peter stood up to leave, feeling too awkward to stay, but Spencer grabbed his wrist tightly. "I got you out of the party. Now pay me back for it."

Peter's eyes widened, and he tried to pull his wrist away from Spencer, which only made the man tighten his grip. "L-Let go!" Peter cried out shakily.

Spencer pulled him back down to the bed, with Peter squirming and pushing on his chest in a struggle. Peter let tears stream from his cheeks.

"Please stop! I don't want to do this!" Peter sobbed. Spencer unbuttoned Peter's pants and began to slowly push them down.

Peter's mind flooded with panic. He had never used his powers against someone who wasn't robbing someone, or hurting somebody.

"This is your own fault." Spencer said, his fingers curling around the waistband of Peter's boxers.

Peter's breaths sped up in terror. Spencer _was_ hurting him. He had to get away. He had to.

Peter shoved Spencer off him with as much strength as his shaky arms could. Spencer went flying backwards, off of Peter, and smashed into a bookshelf.

His head hit a shelf. Hard. Blood began leaking from a deep gash in his head. "What the fuck?! What is wrong with you, freak?"

Peter pulled his pants up hastily, buttoning them and then raced from the room, slamming the door behind him.

He knew he must look crazy. His hair was messy from his struggling, tears were streaming from his eyes, and he was hyperventilating.

He raced toward the front door, shoving his way through the crowd. "Peter, are you-" He heard Ned start from behind him.

Peter flung the front door open and ran out onto the lawn. He dialed the first number that came to mind, with a hand over his mouth.

Warm tears streamed down his pale cheeks. "Pick up, pick up, pick up-"

"Hello?" The raspy voice of his mentor, Tony Stark answered on the other end.

Peter sobbed in relief. "Can you please come and get me?" Peter whimpered. "I'm at Flash's house. I'll text you the address. Please, please, come get me."

Tony sounded far more worried and alert. "I'm on my way. Are you okay?"

Peter didn't hesitate. "No! I want to go home. Please."

 

To be continued...

 

 


End file.
